Between Moments
by NyanWolf
Summary: The group's feelings and forgotten moments in between the excitement of episodes. Requests and suggestions are welcomed. Chapter 4: Farkle is tired of being a side character.
1. Nobody

_**1.**_

 _ **Nobody**_

-Farkle and Smackle

* * *

.

Nobody cared to notice

The shadows in his eyes

They blended in

With all black clothes

The shadows in his eyes

.

Nobody saw the nothing

When he began to break

The triangle

Took center stage

When he began to break

.

Nobody spoke to him

The silence was his friend

Into a hole

He tripped and fell

The silence was his friend

.

Nobody paid him mind

They said 'he's growing up'

He doesn't think

That's what it is

They said 'he's growing up'

.

Nobody taught him how to love

He watched from far away

His heart

Became too heavy

He watched from far away

.

So nobody would miss him

If now he were to jump

That's what he thinks

As he prepares

If now he were to jump

.

But one girl whispers now

'I will go with you'

She throws her glasses

To the side

'I will go with you'

.

Nobody's there to see them

When broken lovers fall

Their hands

Are intertwined

When broken lovers fall


	2. Taking on the World

_**2.**_

 _ **Taking on the World**_

-Riley and Lucas

* * *

.

She wants his conversations

He wants to see her smile

She says she doesn't love him

He knows she's in denile

.

She steps back for her friend

He loves her all the more

She comes back shy and scared

He opens up his door

.

She gives him all her dreams

He gives her his big choice

She laughs like silver bells

He loves to hear her voice

.

She fills his world with light

He guides her through the dark

She is his purple cat

He adores her spark

.

She bounces like a spring

He's there to calm her down

She feels every emotion

He hates it when she frowns

.

They're separate yet the same

Two flowers both unfurled

The new Corey and Topanga

Taking on the world

* * *

 **Okay so, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be replying to reviews down here, and I do love taking requests and suggestions so please send me some of those in the reviews. I do most requests, and you can tell me if you want it to be a poem or prose. The only thing I don't do it slash.**

 **This was requested by- 'I believe in nargles too.'**

 **Reviews:**

 **I believe in nargles too: Yep, and I did. I hope you liked it!**

 **nerdycook24: Thank you so much! Glad you liked it!**

 **Wolf out...**


	3. Screams

_**3.**_

 _ **Screams**_

-Everyone

* * *

.

Riley screams loudly,

Because her voice is her way out

Lucas screams angrily,

Because he tries to stay so calm

Zay screams unheard

Because no one ever listens,

Farkle screams quickly

Because science has no anguish,

Smackle screams oddly

Because she doesn't understand,

Auggie screams slowly

Because it prolongs the moment,

Ava screams shrilly

Because it masks the tears,

The world screams sadly

Because there's more thems than us

And Maya...

Maya Hart doesn't scream

Because she's scared she'd never stop.

But her heartbeat joins their voices,

What a sweet and broken chorus,

Because they're all together

Because they're all alone.

* * *

 **Sorry for the immense wait, there was no internet! Anyway I hope you guys liked this. Next one will be happier, maybe. Please suggest and review!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Marilove24: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it!**

 **I believe in nargles too: Happy you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing!**

 **Original-fanfic-for-you: Thank you!**

 **mystery girl: That made me very happy, I'm glad you think so. Updates will be a bit sporadic though, just to warn you.**

 **Wolf Out...**


	4. Tired

_**4.**_

 **Tired**

-Farkle

* * *

.

I'm so tired of this all.

It's raining and I'm warm while there are people

Who are starving!

I am tired of the money and I'm tired of the world.

.

Stop throwing your fake smiles at me

You know that I'm not interested

I'm sick of playing games with you

I know that you don't care for me!

.

There's nowhere I would rather be

Than home where people do love me

But I have never been there yet

So maybe there's no hope for me

.

I'm done with catching up

And choking on your dust

Because I'm really freaking tired

Of being supporting cast,

Of false drama that never ends of hidden glances

And Fake Friends.

.

So leave me in this hole

You hadn't noticed that I fell.

Because my lines are getting fewer

In this show that is your lives

And if we met a second time

Maybe I'd be better.

.

Shove my script inside the shredder

Feel my insides in your blender

And I'm tired of the crying and the sobs

That you don't see,

Because you never cared to see

Because you're busy with your boys

Philosophical little toys

Popularity and noise.

.

I am here by accident,

By happy little accident,

My lineage might've ended

In a concentration camp.

The dollars are my pillow

Doesn't matter if I'm smart!

.

So shut up! Quiet all of you.

Let me sleep for now.

Because I'm tired and exhausted

Of pretentious petty lies

And I'm sorry I won't abide

To you sitcom of a life.

Because I'm tired of this game.

And I'm tired of goodbyes.

* * *

 **Haha remember when I said it would be happy this time? Yeah. Yeah that um...didn't happen.**

 **Seriously though, can we talk about Farkle for a minute. Because I feel like he has the deepest psychological story, yes even more than Maya, but he is getting less and less screen time.**

 **They could have had such a real arc with the Girl Meets Money, and it was such a missed opportunity. And even Smackle, at first the little 'Lucas-reverse-teasing' gimmick was funny and cute. But now they do it so much that it's awkward and Farkle is obviously uncomfortable.**

 **Anyway...**

 **Reviews:**

 **magsdelena: Thank you! Glad you like it!**

 **Ms Silhouette: Lol, I'm happy you like it! I love Smarkle!**


End file.
